


A Different Reality

by marippe



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marippe/pseuds/marippe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles related to a different instance of Hikari, based on further roleplays. Chapters may be related to each other or not, but I wanted to differentiate them from my other drabble collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dark Mirror

When we fell asleep last night, it was on the couch next to each other. Really, I'm surprised we didn't wake halfway through the evening with painful aches in our necks from the lack of space. It was the first time I'd ever let my guard down so much, around anyone, except maybe Jun, and even with him, I was still hesitant.

My eyelids fluttered open moments before dawn, and I glanced down, at the head that had slipped onto my shoulder during the night. I recoiled, pulling myself over the arm of the couch in surprise. No, it was too close, far too close. Unwanted tears welled. Both of us, so vulnerable, baring our open wounds to each other.

I was disgusted.

The very thing I had fought with her about, and with another instance of the same man, it was like a mirror, and I wanted to shatter it into a million pieces.

 

I was standing over the couch, staring down at the too-tall figure scrunched up on one side. A tear fell, landing squarely on the edge of one grey sleeve, and I turned away, wanting suddenly to just stop existing. How could I do this?

"I feel nothing" had been a lie. The truth was that I felt too much. I was always in a constant turmoil of feeling, from the ever-present self-loathing to hope that someday I might not be so despondent, from fear of the position I'd put myself into, to relief I'd found a companion in my confusion. I went through a hundred emotions every minute, all too fleeting to pin down. I was overwhelmed, consumed by feeling, and yet the only mirror here was not just my lookalike of a different name, but this grim man who had once been my enemy, and was now...something else.

What was he? What was he to me?

I could not say.


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikari asks Cyrus for a chance to try something different.

I stared at the mug of tea in my hands, watching the still liquid do nothing at all. The silence hung heavily in the spotless, austere kitchen. Finally, I forced myself to look up and meet his eyes.

"I owe you an apology."

He peered curiously at me. "Do you?"

"I left you somewhat high and dry in dealing with quite an unusual situation." I let go of the tea, moving my hands to fold them in my lap instead. "I'm sorry."

He did not react. Instead, he watched me, calmly replying, "It's alright."

I had to look away. I could not bear the reflection of my own confusion in the blank slate of his face anymore. "I've been trying to find my place," I explained shakily. "I thought it was somewhere, but that wasn't right, and then I thought I found it somewhere else, and that..." I swallowed a sob at the thought of her. "That wasn't for me, either. So I've been...drifting." My voice nearly broke, but I carried on. 'Between life and death,' I wanted to add, but even that was too much to voice out loud, when I had already admitted as much with the gun comment. "I wanted to do something purposeful, that's why I came here originally, but then I had to leave when I realized..." I lifted my hand to wipe away the few tears that had escaped. "I never thought I would agree with you. I never thought I would abandon what I fought for and turn to your side, but nothing in my life since then has been right. It's like I was cursed for fighting you."

"That is why th--"

I cut him off sharply. "I know. I know the whole spiel. I'm telling you you're not wrong. I don't think you're wrong. And I'm sorry."

He shifted in his seat and said nothing. I did not blame him - what was there to say?

I wiped my face on the sleeve of my coat. "I'm not yet ready to see the end of this world but I think you have proven that you aren't, either. There are still other avenues to consider, other things to learn. I've learned too much the hard way. I know it's too much, far too much for me to ask of you, but may I please stay? A-at least to help with Nedya, if...if you'd still like the help."


End file.
